Bajo la lluvia
by killerqueen04
Summary: En otro momento quizás le hubiese parecido tierna la imagen, pero el conocer la razón le provocaba una rabia inmensa, sobretodo el sentir el líquido cálido que se pegaba a su camisa. Ichihime Romance/Angst/Hurt Confort happy ending, ONESHOOT


**N/A:**

¡Bienvenidos, a lo que promete ser un tonto oneshoot,xD! Buenooooo, pues que puedo decir. Luego de amanecerme con vomitos en el baño, me fui a la habitación y en vez de dormir agarré el computador y pues...aqui esta esto, xD Lo admito, pensaba hacer un oneshoot Dark ichigo &Orihime, pero pues... cuando llegó el momento me incline por Ichi ¬¬

Es algo random, y un tanto Angs, (amo escribir angs) pero tiene un happy ending que reconforta el angs, xD No tiene nada pervert...

Y si, el título es lo mas idiota que he podido llamarle, pero no tenía mente para otro, xDD

**DISCLAIMER:**

Tite Kubo es el propietario de Bleach, yo solo escribo por que me encanta .

* * *

**CAP I**

— ¡Buenas Noches!— fue la despedida de Orihime Inoue al salir de la repostería donde trabajaba. Había sido una tarde muy buena, en lo que a ventas se refiere. Más de veinte tortas de cumpleaños vendidas, aparte de todos esos deliciosos postres de chocolate, vainilla, entre otros vendidos. El dueño de la repostería estaba realmente feliz por todas las ganancias.

Por otro lado, había sido un día bastante…malo para Inoue. Sus primeros problemas le habían ocurrido en la mañana. Primero, su reloj despertador no funcionó, por lo que no solamente se despertó tarde, sino que tuvo que ausentarse a todo el periodo de la mañana.

En su camino hacia el instituto estuvo a punto de ser atropellada. No era nada nuevo, ya se había llevado un par de sustos por siempre estar pensando en otra cosa (en especial en cierto shinigami de cabello naranja). A veces pensaba si morir atropellada era su destino…

En cuanto llegó al instituto, tomó la clase antes del recreo. En cuanto dicha hora llegó, descubrió que había dejado su almuerzo sobre la mesa en su apartamento. La chica de cabello naranja resopló. Realmente ese parecía no ser su día.

A pesar de que Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun y Kurosaki-kun le ofrecieron de sus almuerzos, la chica desistió, no sólo porque un terrible pensamiento le había llegado a su mente (¡esos malvados duendecillos azules! ¿Cómo osaban en pensar que la comida de sus amigos la iba a matar?...bueno, con su suerte, probablemente…) sino porque sin wazabi ni la 'Red Bean Paste' nada sabía igual.

Hambrienta y con el ánimo por los suelos, Orihime culminó su periodo escolar y se regresó a su casa, para darse un baño y calentar su almuerzo. Ya para esa hora, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Parecía ser que los duendecillos azules se habían cansado de jugarle bromas pesadas.

La chica se vistió y se fue a trabajar. Allí había tenido uno de los días más fuertes de su trabajo. Demasiados pedidos para tres empleadas de turno, un panadero y un repostero. Por suerte, (sí, al fin la había tenido) fue enviada a la parte trasera de la repostería, para que ayudara al repostero en la decoración de los pasteles. ¡Eso le encantaba! Y realmente, Inoue Orihime tenía un gran talento.

Sus finos dedos sujetaban con delicadeza los pinceles con los que pintaba los diseños de flores, mariposas entre otros de la pasta laminada. Había decorado cerca de ocho pasteles en su turno. Todos habían quedado hermosos. Decoró cinco pasteles de colores femeninos y el restante en tonos azules, verdes y purpuras, que podían ser utilizados para los cumpleaños de los chicos.

Pero al fin su día había culminado. No se quejaba de su trabajo, realmente adoraba trabajar en esa repostería, era solo que estaba agotada. Le dolían sus piernas y sus manos. Había estado todas esas horas sentada, con su cuerpo inclinado para acercarse más a la mesa y tener mejores resultados. Solo deseaba llegar a su casa y acostarse a dormir.

Antes de salir de la repostería, ella había percibido el reatsiu de Kurosaki-kun pasar por frente de la repostería. Parecía ser que el shinigami sustituto había salido antes que ella de su empleo y se dirigía a su casa. Inoue quiso saludarle, pero una de sus compañeras le llamó, por lo que tuvo que desistir a la idea. Imaginó que si lo hubiese saludado él la hubiese acompañado a su casa. Lo hacía siempre que la veía. La chica se sonrojó ante la idea de caminar una vez más junto a él, pero luego negó la cabeza y se dijo a si misma que sería en otra ocasión.

Mientras caminaba, un par de frías gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cabeza. Orihime elevó su rostro y observó las nubladas nubes que se habían detenido sobre Karakura. Un sinfín de gotas cayó de un momento a otro sobre ella. Parecía ser que su mala suerte volvía a atacar.

A ella le agradaba la lluvia, la veía como un ente capaz de conectar la tierra con el cielo. ¡Eso era romántico! Le gustaba pasear por las calles cuando llovía, pero hoy, con ese cansancio y desanimo, pues no le era muy grato el tener que caminar hasta su apartamento bajo la lluvia. No tenía paraguas y esa agua estaba realmente fría.

Titiritando, Inoue llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus mejillas, humedeciendo más y más sus ropas. Hacía tanto frío, que se imaginaba a sí misma en su casa, con unos pijamas calientito, recostada en su camita, con todas las mantas por encima. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto pensó eso.

Mientras caminaba, decidió que se prepararía un poco de ramen. Algo caliente era lo que necesitaba luego de haber pasado por semejante clima. Se detuvo en el punto donde habían dos caminos para llegar a su apartamento. Los dos tardaban exactamente lo mismo. Ella solía turnarse por donde iría todos los días. Si en la mañana caminaba por uno, en la tarde regresaría por el otro. Ambos poseían una muy buena iluminación.

Recordó que había caminado en la mañana por el camino que estaba a la derecha, por lo que tomó el de la izquierda. Aun bajo la lluvia, Orihime tatareó una de esas melodías que había comenzado a escribir desde hacía un par de días en sus horas libres. Tatsuki-chan se había reído a mares en cuanto la vio a ella en el recreo escribiendo. Inoue simplemente le sacó la lengua de manera jovial.

En cuanto llegó a la mitad del camino, Orihime deseó haber tomado la otra ruta. A un par de pies de distancia, estaba la razón principal por la que ella tomaba caminos diferentes a diario. Tres hombres reían fuertemente. No recibían la lluvia por que estaban sentados en lo que simulaba ser un gazebo (_**n/a: estructura abierta que contiene un techo y varios bancos para sentarse.)**_ Todos en el área donde vivía Inoue les temían a esos hombres. Tenían unas reputaciones bastante desagradables y definitivamente ella no deseaba conocer si eran solo cuentos o si eran verdaderas.

Orihime retrocedió, pero para su mala suerte, uno de los hombres subió su mirada en esos precisos momentos y la vio. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, con un corte de cabello parecido al de Asano-kun. La chica no estaba segura de que color eran sus ojos, porque a pesar de que había buena iluminación, ella no tenía tan excelente vista como para verlo desde donde se encontraba.

Lo que sí ella pudo ver fue la sonrisa cínica que él embozó. Y eso, no le gustó para nada. El hombre le dijo algo a sus otros dos compañeros, quienes se voltearon a verle. Uno de ellos era rubio y el otro tenía el cabello negro. Los dos hombres también sonrieron, y el corazón de ella le dio un vuelco al ver como el de cabello castaño se puso de pie.

¿Ellos iban a ir hasta ella? ¿Qué planeaban? ¿Por qué le sonreían de esa manera? Orihime deseaba las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero decidió que era mejor que comenzara a correr por su vida.

Y así lo hizo.

Orihime giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr por el camino que había recorrido anteriormente. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre su cabello y continuaba deslizándose por sus mejillas, mientras que ella corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Pero parecía ser que los hombres eran mucho más rápidos que ella, porque antes de lo que Inoue pensaba, uno de los hombres la había tomado por la cintura y le había cubierto su boca con su mano.

—¡La tengo!— le gritó a sus amigos, mientras regresaba con Orihime, quien forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre del hombre. Las manos de ese joven poseían un aroma a alcohol mezclado con el olor de nicotina. Era repugnante, lo bastante como para revolcarle el estomago a ella.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— dijo el de cabello castaño, aun sonriendo de esa manera cínica que a ella no le gustaba. Él la veía como si ella fuese un pedazo de carne y eso hacía que su corazón latiese de manera rápida. Ella tenía que huir.

El hombre se acercó a Orihime y esta, aun con su boca cubierta y recordando las clases de Tatsuki, le pegó una patada en sus partes nobles. El de cabello castaño pegó un grito de dolor y por unos instantes reinó el caos, lo que Inoue tomó como ventaja para salir corriendo, esta vez no regresó hacia atrás, sino que corrió hacia adelante, tomando el camino que le restaba para llegar a su apartamento.

Podía escuchar los gritos de los hombres tras de ella, gritándole que se detuviera o si no le iría muy mal. Mentalmente se rió de la ironía. Si corría y era alcanzada le iría mal, de la misma manera que si se detenía y les lloraba.

Orihime ahogó un grito cuando una vez más fue alcanzada por las manos de uno de esos hombres. La voltearon con tanta brusquedad que ella estuvo a punto de caer sino hubiese sido porque ese mismo hombre la mantenía sujetada por una de sus manos. El de cabello castaño, furioso por el golpe que ella le había dado en sus partes nobles, le dio una fuerte cachetada en su rostro.

¡Sus mejillas nunca le habían dolido tanto como en ese instante! El dolor había sido tanto, que sus ojos grises se nublaron debido a las lágrimas de dolor. Esa escena le recordaba tanto a Hueco Mundo, cuando Loly y Menoly le pegaron. Hacia tanto que ella no recordaba esos eventos, que volver a revivirlos mentalmente hacían que esa escena frente a ella fuera mucho mas aterradora. Y definitivamente era aterradora, porque probablemente ellos la asesinaran.

Ante la fuerza de otra cachetada tan dolorosa como la primera, Orihime cayó al suelo. Desesperada ante lo inminente, la chica gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Si ella no podía contra esos tres, quizás alguien llamase a la policía. Si moría, al menos deseaba que esos tres hombres fueran juzgados y encerrados en la cárcel, para prevenir que otra chica sufriera lo que ella sufrió en sus últimas horas.

— ¡Cállate!— le gritó el hombre con furia, tomándole por los hombros y moviéndole con fuerza. La lluvia le nublaba la vista, de la misma manera que las lagrimas, pero aun así pudo presenciar cuando el sujeto saco una cuchilla de su bolsillo. La voz de Orihime se quebró.

— ¡Oi, Ryuk! No vamos a matar a esta mujer, no matamos…

— ¡Cállate tu también!— le gritó el de cabello castaño, mirándole con rabia. Sus ojos-según Orihime- tenían un color miel que quizás a la luz del día se verían lindos. No eran tan cálidos y hermosos como los de Kurosaki-kun, pero debía decir que esos ojos color miel era bonitos. Imaginó que debían de verse mucho más hermosos cuando mostraran calidez y amor, si es que en alguna ocasión los había percibido.

Inoue se cuestionó de forma mental la razón por la que ese joven se había convertido de esa manera. Quizás maltrato en su infancia…o el ser rechazado…o las drogas…ella no sabía que otra cosa podía influir en ello. Tatsuki-chan probablemente le hubiese pegado en la cabeza por sus pensamientos, pero Orihime sintió lastima. Sí, sentía lastima de aquel que le había pegado dos veces en el rostro, aquel que se encontraba sobre ella, amenazándola con una navaja.

—Ryuk, amigo, esto no es lo que hacemos, ¿vale? Solo nos íbamos a divertir un rato, ¿recuerdas?— cuestionó el rubio, nervioso, mientras observaba al de cabello negro. Orihime miraba la navaja, paralizada. Su corazón palpitaba de forma salvaje, mientras que su mente corría y corría sin detenerse. Pasaba de la lástima por el hombre, a la lástima por los otros dos, luego a la auto-lastima, y luego al miedo.

Ella iba a morir. ¡Iba a morir! Kami-sama… ella tenía tantas cosas por hacer en su vida. Ella no deseaba morir. Deseaba abrir su propia repostería, sonreírles a sus clientes todas las mañanas, preparar pasteles con tanto amor, que cada vez que uno de sus clientes lo probara, pudieran emitir ese amor a otros.

Ella deseaba casarse. Conocer el que se sentía el despertar cada mañana junto a esa persona amada. Deseaba ser besada en las mañanas, deseaba sentir a cada minuto ese revolotear de mariposas en su estomago.

Ella quería tener hijos. Deseaba escuchar de los labios de sus futuros retoños la palabra mamá. Ella iba a ser una madre cariñosa, iba a adorarles y consentirles. Ella iba a acostarse al lado de sus pequeños cuando estos fueran a dormir, a contarle historias. Ella iba a cuidarle cuando estuvieran enfermos.

Ella deseaba decirle a Kurosaki-kun que le amaba inmensamente. Deseaba decirle que aunque él no sintiera lo mismo… ¡que no importaba! Porque ella siempre le iba a amar.

Observando esa navaja acercarse a su cuello, ella imaginó las posibles respuestas de Kurosaki-kun. Quizás él sintiese lo mismo. Quizás él solo la veía como una amiga. Cualquiera de las dos era posible.

— ¡Ryuk!— Orihime cerró los ojos. Ese era su fin. Había sentido un pequeño corte en su cuello, el que le había dolido un poco y que había comenzado a sangrar. Esperó a que esa navaja siguiera rompiendo la carne de su cuello, rompiendo las venas y las arterias, provocándole tanto dolor que la llevaría a su muerte.

Pero no paso nada. No había dolor, y lo único que sentía derramarse por su cuerpo eran las gotas de lluvia mezcladas con la poca sangre que había sido derramada de la pequeña herida. ¿Acaso había muerto y ella no se había dado cuenta? Eso era imposible…

Titubeante, Inoue abrió los ojos. Ya no estaban los ojos color miel de su atacante. Tampoco estaban los otros dos hombres que le gritaban a él. ¿Qué había pasado…

— ¿Qué quieres?— gritó uno de los hombres, retrocediendo. Orihime pudo distinguir a su atacante, solo que ya no estaba con ese tono enojado, sino que parecía estar llorando. Inoue observó la silueta de otro hombre delante del tal Ryuk. Era alto, bastante alto, y de cuerpo atlético. El cabello… eso le dio un vuelco al corazón de Inoue. Su cabello era naranja.

—…K-kurosaki-k-kun…— tartamudeó la chica, con sus labios temblando, no solo por el frío, sino por el miedo. Ella no deseaba ver como Kurosaki le pegaba a ese hombre, por lo que cerró sus ojos. Aun con ellos cerrados, ella podía percibir la furia de él. Era tanta, que aun en su cuerpo humano, su reatsiu se había elevado de una manera bestial. —K-kurosaki-kun… ¡no lo mates!...— masculló ella. No deseaba que él fuera a la cárcel porque ella no pudo defenderse. No podría soportarlo.

—Lárgate, maldito bastardo. — gritó Ichigo, pegándole una fuerte patada en el estomago al hombre. El de cabello castaño se incorporó como pudo, quitando los rastros de sangre de su boca, y salió corriendo como pudo. Ichigo deseó perseguirlo y pegarle más fuerte, pero escuchar la voz débil de Orihime pidiéndole que no lo siguiera lo hizo detenerse.

Él no estaba seguro el que ese cabrón iba a hacerle. No sabía si iba a ultrajarle o que. Cuando él sintió el reatsiu de Inoue (el único que podía distinguir) volverse inestable, salió rápido de su casa. Cuando caminaba por el camino derecho hacia el apartamento de Orihime, escuchó el grito de ella. En el momento que le encontró en el suelo, pensó que ellos intentaban violarle, pero algo le decía que no, que era mucho peor.

Y efectivamente. Ese hombre tenía una navaja y él pudo ver sangre correr por el cuello de Inoue. Sintió tanta rabia, que en segundo había tomado a ese hombre por el cuello y le había pegado tan fuerte, como sus músculos y brazos le permitieron.

—I-Inoue— Ichigo se acercó a la chica, quien le miraba con sus ojos grises repletos de lágrimas. Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su rabia, él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, esa que le dedicaba única y exclusivamente a ella. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle si estaba bien, los delicados brazos de ella le había rodeado el cuello, sumergiéndolo en un abrazo.

Kurosaki se había sorprendido por el acto de Orihime, pero luego de haber caído en un shock momentáneo, el chico la rodeo por la cintura y la abrazó con tanta fuerza como ella. Podía sentir los sollozos de ella sobre su cuello, y eso realmente le partía el alma. A él no le gustaba ver a Orihime llorar.

—…Oh…K-kurosaki-k-kun…— sollozaba ella. Él estaba seguro de que ella estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero realmente no le podía entender por todos los sollozos e hipos de ella. En otro momento quizás le hubiese parecido tierna la imagen, pero el conocer la razón le provocaba una rabia inmensa, sobretodo el sentir el líquido cálido que se pegaba a su camisa. Esa, dedujo él, era la sangre de Inoue.

—Shhh, todo está bien, Inoue, todo está bien. — le dijo Ichigo, acariciando la espalda de la chica, y de manera inconsciente, besándole la cabeza. Orihime continuó sollozando por un largo rato, hasta que sus hipos y sollozos comenzaron a tranquilizarse. La lluvia comenzó a cesar, e Ichigo agradeció mentalmente. A él no le gustaba mucho la lluvia y realmente agradecía que hubiese cesado.

—A-arigatou, K-kurosaki-kun— comenzó ella, aun con su cabeza recostada en el cuello de él. —Gracias por s-siempre salvarme y lamento mucho siempre t-tener que m-molestarte...

—Inoue, escúchame bien— el joven tomó por las mejillas a la chica y la acercó a él. Estaban tan cerca, que ambos compartían el mismo aire. —No eres una molestia. No eres una carga. Esto que sucedió, no hace que seas débil. No tienes la culpa que un maldito bastardo sicótico hubiese intentado matarte. Y el que debe lamentar esto soy yo. Si me hubiese quedado a esperarte afuera de la repostería, nada de esto hubiese…—Orihime negó la cabeza—si, Inoue, si yo me hubiese quedado allí y te hubiese esperado, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. — dijo él, dejando bien claro que él no iba a aceptar que ella se echara toda la culpa de la situación.

—T-tuve tanto miedo, K-kurosaki-kun. Pensé que iba a morir…— balbuceo ella, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. —Yo deseo hacer tantas cosas…decir tantas cosas…— Ichigo le limpió las lágrimas con sus nudillos, antes de decirle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora estas bien, Inoue. Puedes hacer todas esas cosas que deseas, y decir todas esas cosas que sientes. — le reconfortó él, aun con sus manos en sus mejillas. La sangre de su cuello se había detenido, solo era un pequeño corte sin cuidado.

Si ella podía hacer todas esas cosas que deseaba, entonces eso ella iba a hacer. Estar tan cerca de la muerte le había mostrado que quizás era mejor recibir una negativa a quedarse el restante de vida pensando que él iba a responder. Temblorosa, ella se acercó lo suficiente como para juntar sus labios con los de él.

Era tan torpe. Sus labios estaban sobre los de él, tocándose. Ella no sabía que más hacer, y eso sin duda alguna le había provocado un gran rubor en sus mejillas. Ella había visto en más de una ocasión a sus compañeras besarse. Eran besos tan… complicados. Ella no sabía qué hacer, pero por suerte, Kurosaki-kun si parecía saber, porque de un momento a otro él tomó el control del beso y dejo de ser un mero roce, para volver en un verdadero beso.

Él la volvió a rodear por la cintura, mientras continuaba besándole. Sus cabellos húmedos caían sobre sus frentes, mientras que sus rostros mojados se acariciaban en su cercanía. Con cierto temor, Kurosaki solicito la entrada a su pequeña boca, y ella no sabiendo que hacer, la entreabrió, dejando que él entrase. Era como si ella estuviese volando. Como si estuviese en el mejor sueño de todos. Kurosaki Ichigo le estaba besando como si no hubiese un mañana. En cuanto les faltó el aire, se separaron.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, observándose por largos minutos, Orihime tenía una pequeña sonrisa, igual que Ichigo. Kurosaki recostó su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando sus ojos. —Me alegra saber que has optado por hacer todas esas cosas que deseabas. — murmuró él, con una sonrisa de lado. Orihime rió, encontrando al fin un rayo de luz.

Sin duda alguna había muchísimas cosas por aclarar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa. Tampoco tenían problemas con quedarse un rato más de esa manera, tan segura y tan cálida.

* * *

**Review?**

pd: probablemente merezco un tomatazo, ¿verdad?


End file.
